Canada's Birthday
by Marrissa Lacrymosa
Summary: It's Canada's Birthday. What happens when America plans a party?


**Me: Bonjour peoples. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA!**

**Canada: um...thanks. You can see me, and you don't think I'm America?**

**Me: Why of course not why would I?**

**Canada: Well nobody really notices me, and if they do the confuse me for my brother.**

**Me: Well that's not good. I'm writing a story all about you for your birthday!**

**Canada: Why...thanks.**

**Me: *laugh* It's no problem. So are you ready to do the disclaimer?**

**Canada: Yep, *deep breath*. Marrissa doesn't own Hetalia, but she really wishes she did.**

**Me: By the way, if anything in the story is randomly in bold, the that means I broke the forth wall to add my own comments to my own story.**

* * *

Canada was having a dream about pancakes playing hockey when he was woken up by someone shaking him. In self-defense, he wacked his hockey stick that he kept by his bed in the direction of the possible attacker.

"Take that you hoser!", the Canadian screamed.

"Ow, bro why did you do that. That was not cool dude.", America whined as he gingerly rubbed his head.

"America? Why did you sneak into my room? You know I keep a hockey stick by me bed."

"Well sorry, but I had to get you ready for your party!"

"What part-oh.", after the sleepiness had worn off he remembered that today was his birthday.

"Yeah sooooo come on. I already have pancakes made and then just get dressed."

With a small groan from having to deal with his brother Canada managed to get up and walk downstairs to where, as promised, there were pancakes. He loved his brother, but sometimes he was a pain to deal with.

"I decided to give you your present first, 'cause I'm the hero like that.", America said with a laugh.

"Alfred you're weird.", Matthew said as he opened his present. He was shoked at what he saw. It was an autographed hockey stick signed by Steve Yzerman along with his favorite maple syrup. Canada had to admit: America was a hoser but his heart was in the right place.

"Oh, thanks Alfred."

"Aw it was no problem Mattie.", America stated while eating one of the pancakes he made. The hero couldn't not get his own bro the best present ever. "Alright, let's go. It's", he checked his watch, "11 and we need to get there by 11:30."

They went into the car and with Canada blindfolded, America wanted it to be a surprise, and drove to the ice rink.

"Alfie, this awesome!", Canada nearly squealed as he felt the blast of cold and smell of hot chocolate. He was at the ice rink, his favorite place in the world, and he was having his birthday party here. Today is his birthday; one of the only days where he is not ignored. He's finally happy for once.

"Mattie? Is this ok?"

"How could it not be ok? Thanks bro, best party ever I can tell!"

"Dude, if the hero is in the room then it is already the best party eveah!"

Canada just let out an exasperated sigh at America's comment. The other countries arrived. First came England and France who were, of course, fighting like maniacs. England gave Canada maple syrup-flavored tea and France gave him coupons for "Special France Time". **It took no genius to figure out that those would be used to make fire to heat the tea.**

Following France a few feet behind was the rest of the Bad Touch Trio entered the doors. In Spain's hands were, **you guessed it**, a box of freshly picked tomatoes. Prussia had some marshmallows in the shape of little yellow birds.

"THE AWESOME PRUSSIA HAS ARRIVED. BEHOLD IN THE GLORY OF MY AWESOMENEES!"

"Prusia, ¡Cállate! (Be quiet) We are in public and it's not your party. It is Canada's."

The argument over the theory of sharing awesomeness stuck out among the small crowd. Soon enough they both made it to the rink and table that was reserved for the party. The countries talked, or well argued, until the room seemed to drop a couple degrees and everyone,** except for America who cannot sense the mood to save his life**, felt the aura of evilness.

"привет (Privet) (Hello). Wonderful party, da?", the tall Russian said with his cute-yet-unnerving smile.

"D-da.", every country said except for America who was eating a burger from nowhere.

Soon China, Cuba, Japan, Germany, Italy, a forced Romano, and Greece showed up. Canada ended up getting some interesting presents. A hello kitty doll, some books on gods/goddesses, a workout log, some pasta, more tomatoes, manga, and tropical ice-cream. **It's really hard to tell who gave what without nametags.**

The countries who had cold climates did a moderate to amazing attempt at skating. The ones not so used to cold weather were...well pretty horrible.

"Aye how do you freaking do this.'

"OW MY BUTT!", America shouted for the fifth time.

"OW MY FACE!", Italy whined.

"Aw, come on its not that ha-you son of a b**** watch where you're going!", an albino German screamed as he go run over.

"Mi amigo, that's a five year old girl. ", Spain said as he tried to console his friend.

Russia was skating circles, literally, around the other nations. He came close to cutting off China's hair when he was knocked over by a spiraling Romano.

Everyone was relieved to hear that it was cake time. It was in the shape of a hockey arena.

America shouted out,"a-1 and a-2 and a-1-2-3-4!"

A chorus of not-even-close-enough-to-count-as-music sounds rang and painfully echoed around the room. The only good singers were Japan, Italy, and China. The cake was cut and quickly eaten along with a round of sodas ***cough cough* mixed with various *cough* alcoholic drinks *cough cough***.

It was a great party. Until the Female nations, Hungary, Belgium, Lichtenstein, Ukraine, and ***shudder* **Belarus, raided the party. Every girl attacked at least two boys and took them down. **Yes, even Lichtenstein. You don't know what she does in her free time.** Then it was a free for all. There was hair, fists, clothes, cake, and the occasional skate flying. Everyone when home with either a smile on their face, bruises on their bodies, sore muscles, or all three.

It truly was one of the best birthday's Canada has ever had.

* * *

**Me: This was written during mid-night so excuse basically everything. I got a review for _Stubborn Crushes_ and I was hurt. The review was "It was a bit bland :/". It's not the review itself that I am hurt by, it's the fact that there was no explanation to my apparent "blandness". Really people, if you're going to hate me explain why. Please put in your review what you want me to do for America's birthday story.**

**Hasta la Pasta~**


End file.
